


with a taste of your lips i'm on a ride

by Solariz



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Dom Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sex on a Motorbike, Spanking, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Translation, and all we can do is say thank you, based on artwork, can't believe there isn't a tag for that i have definitely read fic that had it, dare i say, it's brief but it's there, they're in loooooove but also they /fuck/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solariz/pseuds/Solariz
Summary: Santa Maria Madre di Dio, they had guiltily fantasised about fucking on one of Booker’s motorbikes for a long enough time that it was a little embarrassing.Joe and Nicky fuck on a motorbike, courtesy of 0_psique.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 26
Kudos: 140





	with a taste of your lips i'm on a ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0_psique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_psique/gifts).
  * A translation of [with a taste of your lips i'm on a ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127964) by [0_psique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_psique/pseuds/0_psique). 



> oooookay! hello! i'm posting over here for the first time to share an amazing work made by [mer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_psique/pseuds/0_psique), who, like the goddess she is, made me pant with porn _in fucking spanish_ (this is a great accomplishment because i have seldom found porn in spanish to be hot, but my oh my she did it!)
> 
> this beautiful little fic was inspired by [kara](https://karanoidandroid.tumblr.com/)'s beautiful artwork, inspired by the wonderful [claz](https://tobebbanburg.tumblr.com/), go give her love pls she's an angel.
> 
> beta'd by the beautiful [eli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odyssxus/pseuds/odyssxus). also a goddess. please check her fics and leave her lots of love, she has made me feel _emotions_ with her fics so she deserves to be given lots of love in her comments section
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Joe climbed on the back in order to be a counterweight to their combined weight and then helped Nicky mount the front. _Santa Maria Madre di Dio_ , they had guiltily fantasised about fucking on one of Booker’s motorbikes for a long enough time that it was a little embarrassing.

They were already on round two. Nicky had blown him while he rested on the bike and afterwards, Joe had gifted him with a glorious prostate orgasm over the repair table using only his fingers.

‘No’, Joe said, ‘lie down. Keep a tight grip, we don’t want to lose our balance… Uh, wait.’ Joe put one foot on the ground so he could better support himself and Nicky, ‘There. Hope that’s enough we don’t fall,’ he smirked and pushed Nicky’s shirt up, dropping a kiss low on his back, ‘Come here, habibi.’

Joe thrust his hips forward, slipping inside with one stroke. He held onto Nicky, who jumped and held onto the front of the bike tight enough that Joe could see his knuckles going white, and his mouth opened in a silent moan. Joe withrew until he was no longer inside him and then, instead of thrusting back in, he rubbed his erection all over Nicky’s arse and lower back, making him shake with frustration.

‘Yusuf…’ he exclaimed, panting enough to break his name into two distinct syllables separated by a moan.

‘Tell me what you want, Nicolò di Genova’

Nicky let out an animalistic groan. He could feel Joe’s wet erection throbbing against his hole, torturing him while his own dick brushed against the rough upholstery of the bike. He turned slightly so he could look at his husband over his shoulder, his pupils shimmering with desire, ‘Your cock, Yusuf al-Kaysani.’

Joe growled into the crook of Nicky’s neck, licking at the soft skin before straightening. He used his right hand to gain momentum as he thrust.

‘What is this dirty language, hayati? You can’t even see me you are so lost in what my cock does to you. You’re so hot, Nicky, opening up so well for me… You should be ashamed that my cock slides so easily inside you. Come on, tighten up your hole,’ Joe spanked him and Nicky tensed. He swatted him again. ‘No, clench tighter! Squeeze me like you don’t ever want me to leave you empty, like the mere idea of my cock leaving you for a second kills you, Nicolò!’

Nicky murmured something incoherent in Ligurian, not even knowing if he was pleading or threatening his husband.

Joe chuckled, delighted to see Nicky in such a state. But he could only stand to have him like this for so long. He found himself eager to make Nicky squirm from head to toe, offering him all the pleasure he was capable of making him feel. He thrust back inside him, and stayed this time, and started driving into him briskly, holding his hips high so he could thrust deeper inside of him. The scent of rubber from the wheels reached them, as did the scent of motor oil and the pungent aroma of the leather finishes, intertwined with the smell of cum from their previous orgasms, and the sweat from the effort of losing themselves in each other.

‘Fuck! Nicky!’

Joe’s thrusts lost rhythm and became shorter and sharper, lifting Nicky from the seat with his remaining strength. He panted against Nicky’s back, his voice rough, staining his t-shirt with saliva. The foot he had on the ground supporting him faltered when he started trembling with the force of his orgasm. He shuddered under the hand Nicky had drawn back, stroking the curls of his beard, encouraging Joe to fill him up.

Nicolò purred low in his throat when Joe pulled out, and his cum leaked from his well used hole, white and thick, onto the saddle, slipping to the ground.

‘Sébastien is going to murder us.’

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i wanted to say a few things:
> 
> -kara, mer surely has lots of lovely things to say about the art that inspired this (and so do i, the thighs? the curve of his back?? the arse??? _joe_??????? fuck, you went OFF), but i wanted to also acknowledge how you stuck your neck out for a lot of people and made a safe fandom space for us. i've said it before, but it was the sweetest and also bravest thing and it has brought infinite joy for me
> 
> -mer, honey, what to say to you. sos una estrella. mil gracias por dejarme jugar con tu fic y por ser tan bella cuando leíste lo que había hecho con él. prometo que lo traté con todo el amor que merece (y que merecés vos!). espero que sea al menos la mitad de lo caliente e intenso de lo que lo hiciste vos originalmente. besotes enormes, mi vida <333
> 
> -also, to my beta, eli, thank you! without you this wouldn't have come out as nice as it did. also, not to be too repetitive but... you're the queen of my heart and my light in the dark. that's sappy but i'm your adopted baby sister, you'll have to deal with the fact that i mean every word!
> 
> lastly, you can check me out on [tumblr](https://nicoalkaysani.tumblr.com/) if you want <3


End file.
